Kickin In Fairytale Land
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: let go back in time to age of the kings and queens of Seaford the Crawfords with one daughter Kimberly who is a snotty princess who is forced to throw a ball to get married. Then theres Jack the peasant with a kind heart that also kicks ass he lives alone and maintains his own land so it doesnt get away he trys to help everyone out but cause some trouble along the way KICK STORY!
1. THE BEGINING OF EVERYTHING

_**Hey guys here's a new story hope you like I have one more new story about (CLEO= Leo Howard and Carrie mixed with KICK=JACK AND KIM. Called kickin it behind the scenes**_

Chapter 1: The BEGININNG OF EVERYTHING.

Jacks POV.

I awoke to the sounds of my chicken clucking… "UGH!" I groaned sitting up in my old worn out cot. I tossed the flimsy blanket off me and turned around placing my feet on the dirt floor. "OHHH." I cringed at the coldness of the floor due to it just staring to be spring I need to remember to put my brown holey boots next to my cot. I glanced around my small crunk house taking everything in. I first looked at the local flint walls. I then took a quick glance at my furniture, I had one tiny trestle table, a small bench, a chest for my few clothes and belongings. A poorly stone hearth was placed in the middle of the hut to warm my homey cottage on my proud farm. There was also a hole in the middle of the thatched roof to release the smoke** (picture of jack's house from the outside and inside in profile)**. I stood up and walked over to my chest. I open up the antique metal lid a removed a pair of linen underpants some tight brown trousers and a green tunic draped my structure. I tied the brown rope around my mid-section to make it tighter. I slowly made my way up to the attic where I kept my food, I grabbed some dark bread made of rye and some cheese my friend Jerry stole from the sales table while I distracted the merchant, I chuckled at the memory. I went back to the main floor and grabbed a seat. I tore off a chunk of bread and placed it in the burlap sack then I ripped the cheese in half and took the smaller piece for fear of me being punished. I picked up a metal mug and my canteen off the table and went to get my ale out of the barrel for my breakfast and lunch. I was taking a bite out of my bread when there was a knock on my door. I knew who it was but I cracked the door just in case and sighed when it was who I was waiting for. Donna Tobin. She comes by every more to feed my chickens and let them out to roam around on my small land. See her father died 2 years ago and my mother died giving birth to me and my dad died when I was I was 12 I'm 15, now so for three years I've been on my own not telling anyone my father was dead. I would always tell them he was on one of his famous journeys since he was a traveler. So 2 years ago me and Donna made a deal if she feeds the chickens, cows and pigs then I would give her some of my crop and some of the very little silver I made working the fields for the king of Seaford.

"Hey Donna, here's the bird seed for the chickens. I said handing her a pale." I smiled politely. Donna was pretty with her blue/green eyes long brown hair that was tied up in a messy braid, and covered by a white veil. She wore a simple brown long sleeve tunic that went to her knees and a rope went that went around her tiny frame.

"Hey Jack." She smiled back. "Just the chickens today?"

"No I need the cow milked pigs feed and sheep sheared." I added

"Okay." She said turning around and letting my animals outside for the day. Then went off to do her duties as a woman.

I finished my bread while I made my bed then chugged my ale slipped on my leather boots and headed off to work in the fields.

Kim's POV

I woke up to bright sunlight blinding my closed eyes.

"Time to get up Princess Kimberly." My maid servant Kelsey softy spoke slightly shaking my arm.

"Do I have to?" I whined I was not an early riser.

"Yes your majesty, the king and queen wish to speak to you."

"Okay." I sighed as I sat up and slithered out of my four post bed with black satin sheets and a nice soft velvet red quilt, with bright red tapestries that wrapped around each of my bed posts tied with beautiful gold tassel/rope. By my right hand side of the bed was a wooden nightstand that had a short candelabrum that held four thick tiny candles. The chair at the end of the left hand side was carved masterfully out of wood and my armor was next to it followed by a tiny changing screen. There was a fire place on the far granite wall across from the foot of my bed. The granite wall was a light grey and the ceiling was made of black stones, the chestnut wood covered the floor. Kelsey walked over to my armor and opened it big mahogany doors and retrieved a remarkable dress. It was a bright crimson red and had gold trim on the shoulders and neck line and a gold ribbon the criss-crossed down the front. The sleeves material stopped at the elbows and a gold trim circled my elbows, the rest of the sleeves were made from a light airy material that permitted my arms to move around freely, it also had a gold belt tied around the mid section and it flowed all the way past my feet and trailed a few inches around me **(Picture of dress in profile)**.

"Oh my gosh Kelsey it's stunning." I gasped quietly

"I know Julie just finished the final details last night it was delivered early this morning while you were sleeping." Kelsey grinned.

I take the dress gently in my embrace and walk behind the changing screen. I toss my long white nightgown over the top of the screen and slip into the red dress when it is on I walk back out and Kelsey ties me up. Then she pulls from out of no where these wonderful red matching shoes. I stepped into the shoes and they fit perfectly.

"Remind me to thank Grace." I smiled. Grace was my other friend and my shoe maker she normally worked in the room across from Julie just in case they need to show each other a color or fabric that they or I liked.

"Yes your majesty." Kelsey replied while starting to brush my long hair that curled slightly at the ends.

She brushed all the knots from my bed head out and put it up in a fancy braid. Then she applied some shimmering gold eye shadow and softly coated my lips with a shade of lipstick between the colors of red and pink. When I was done Kelsey retrieved my nightgown and we exited my chambers together to go talk with my mom and dad or in other wise the king and queen.

LINE BREAK

"You wanted to see me father?" I inquire him.

"Yes" he nodded. "We are going to have a masquerade ball for you to find a prince." He beamed.

"But…. Dad…." I started to protest.

"Or you can have a arrange marriage?" He added

"No" I cry out "Ill host the ball." I growl.

"Okay we will have to talk to Grace and Julie since they have exquisite taste." My mother added.

"And have her make you the perfect dress." My father chimed in

I nod in agreement they were right Grace and Julie did have that magic touch that made everything look picturesque. "May I please be dismissed I have to go thank Julie and Grace for my magnificent outfit.

"Yes dear." He agreed

I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Kim…." He said. I stopped and turned around to face him. "You really do look beautiful today." He smiled and so did my mother

"Thank you father." I returned the smile back to him and walked out of the throne room.

_Jacks POV_

I was sitting in the fields with my friends Jerry Milton and Eddie, we were eating our lunches. Jerry and I shared our cheese with Eddie and Milton. We all finished eating and got back to work. When we finished working we decided to head over to the blacksmith Rudy.

LINE BREAK.

"HEY RUDY!" We all roared as we walked through the doorway.

"Hey guys." Rudy said smiling then went back to wielding a sword.

"What's that for? Eddie asked while examining the sword.

"For the head Knight….Zane!" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"That dollop-head?" I snorted. **(BONUS TIME WHERE IS DOLLP-HEAD FROM?)**

Rudy glared at me. "If Zane likes it then that means I get more business which means more silver." He danced and clapped his hands.

"What about karate." Milton questioned sadly.

"Yea!" the rest of us wondered.

"Guys I need to finish this first but don't worry when I'm done we can train." He reassured us patting our backs.

We all sighed and exited the room to let Rudy complete Zane's sword.

"So now what?" Eddie asked

I grinned evilly "Wanna get into some classic trouble?"

"Yo I can't bro sorry I gotta go see my mamma." Jerry sighed I knew he wasn't lying because he Milton and Eddie never pass up a opportunity to cause mayhem.

"That's cool it just be us terrorizing trio."I smiled forgiving Jerry

"I gotta watch my younger brother Byron." Eddie groaned. P.s I hated his little brother Byron he was only 4 and always hit me Eddie Jerry and Milton.

"Milton looks like dangerous duo." I stated putting a arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a friendly hug.

"Sorry jack looks like you're on your own I gotta….. Umm I have something to do you know a ….thing." he looked at me guilty and dashed off before I could ask him what it was.


	2. BREAKING ALL THE RULES

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews especially to my first two on this story **_

_**Karategirl77 who wrote **_great start can't wait to read more of it.

Chapter 2: BREAKING ALL THE RULES

_**Kim's POV**_

I had just got finished talking to my parents about throwing a ball so I could find me a "PRINCE CHARMING" yea right like they even exist I was now at my seamstress's workshop and Grace was there. Julie and her both bawled when they saw me in my dress they adored it on me.

Julie Grace and me have been friends for 3 years now since they both started making clothes and shoes for me to wear, but Kelsey and I were friends since we were kids because she was my maid servant all those years from 7 until now we have been friends for 8 years already…WOW. We are all 15. Man where does the time go. I didn't know much about Julie and Grace's past but I didn't care. Normally I was a snotty stuck up princess because that's how I was raised

"Be mean and threatening and no one will want to screw with you because you have what everyone wants POWER." My father says

So I hated everyone and treated them all like scum, dirt and low life, but I NEVER treated my friends like that just the peasants outside the castle walls and since I never saw or spoke to them I didn't mind. I didn't care who lived or died all I wanted was my pretty gowns and jewelry but deep down in side was sweet nice cheery compassionate and some times funny girl. Even deeper down past all that was a secret that would forever be locked up because no one seemed to care that I always wanted to be in love TRUE love.

Pretty soon Kelsey enters the room.

"What would you like to do your majesty?" Kelsey asks.

For a long time I've been dreaming of going outside. Yes I have been outside before but I want to go beyond the castle walls. "I think I'm gonna take a little nap." I responded.

Before I exited I stole some of Julie's old worn down clothes that she wears to go to the village so she doesn't stand out. They were a knee length brown tunic, uncomfortable flats and a brown cape with a hood. I also "borrowed" a gold shawl so I could wrap up the outfit and hide them.

Kelsey and I exited the room and made our way to my chambers. When we reached the door I told her that I didn't need her service for a while and I would call her when I woke up. Kelsey curtsied and descended down the corridor. After I slipped into my room and closed the door I tip-toed behind the changing screen and removed the beautiful gown. I then unwrapped the shawl and climbed into Julie's peasant clothes which were surprisingly comfy. I was able to breathe without having the feeling that my torso was being crushed, and the shoes fit nicely as well my feet weren't up high and I wasn't walking on my toes but my whole foot. I took my hair down and removed my makeup then pulled the hood over my head and gently opened my bedroom door, scanning both ends of the hall and seeing it was empty, I quietly made my escape.

_**Jack's POV**_

I was strolling down one of the path ways when I saw Milton with….. A girl?

"Hey Jack." He greeted when he spotted me.

"Hey Milton who's your friend." I ask gesturing to the girl.

"Um…this is…um." Milton stuttered.

"I'm Julie Milton's girlfriend nice to meet you Jack." Julie smiled.

"thanks." I smiled back "way to go Milton." I joked playfully pushing him.

Julie giggled. "So Milton did you hear that the princess is throwing a masquerade ball in 2 days?"

"How do you know that?" I questioned her skeptically

"Oh easy I'm her seamstress." Julie grinned.

"Cool hey do you think you can make me a fancy formal suit so I can sneak into the ball and pretend I'm a prince?" I asked hoping she said yes.

"I don't know." Julie stated thinking it over to herself.

"Please ill be real goo I swear." I begged.

"Okay under one condition though." She said holding up a finger.

"Anything you name it." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Promise that once the ball is over you return it to me IMEIDATLLY." She warned poking my chest with her finger.

"Sweet Milton go round up the gang and lets make a plan. I'll meet you guys back here in 20 min or so."I explained

Milton nodded and left with Julie to go look for jerry and Eddie


	3. STEALING

**Thank you for all the reviews they are amazing and because the last one was short and I had 3 new reviews I'm giving you another chapter YAY YOU GUYS ROCK here's chapter 3**

_**Chapter 3: Stealing**_

_**Milton's POV**_

Julie and I headed off in the opposite direction as Jack to search for Jerry and Eddie.

"Julie dear you know you don't have to make a outfit for Jack." I pointed out

"I know." She reassured me and smiled. "But all my life I learned how to make women's clothes so I want to know if I can make men's clothes to." She sighed.

"Okay dear." I smiled back and grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

We rounded the corner of the cobblestone pathway that was the main in and out of the main square for out village when I see Jerry and Eddie full out running.

"JERRY!" I shouted.

_**Jerry's POV**_

Jack would be waiting for us soon and we had nothing to show for it. We needed Milton the brains and him (Jack) the brawns to steal something. Eddie wasn't a good distraction so I wasn't able to steal anything like food, silver, or other necessities we need for survival because I wasn't fast enough… don't get me wrong I'm really fast with my sticky fingers and the right distraction that Jack or Milton always provided.

"Yo do you suck at distractions." I complained to Eddie.

"Then why don't you do the DAMN DISTRACTION?" he barked backed.

"Okay." I shrugged kind of cocky but it was a clever idea.

"Ready...?" Eddie asked. "Then let's get going we still have a few shops that we didn't hit." He added after I nodded and rose to my feet.

_**Kim's POV**_

I was able to sneak out of the castle just fine but had to hide behind a rose bush because 2 Seaford guards were coming down the stone bridge on full alert. I recognized them, they were Frank and Brody. The 2 best guards that called themselves THE BLACK DRAGONS. They were trained by the best head guard Ty. After they went into the castle doors I bolted down the sturdy stone bridge and made my way to the village market. The walk didn't take to long only 5-10 minutes. The community I entered was quite cozy. Every woman wore a small ugly dress like the one I had on and their hair of all different colors was covered up by a bonnet to prevent the hair from falling into their face while they worked. Some of the women were stiff doing their duties from earlier that day. The men were roaming around the market. Since it was close to supper they were done with work in the fields for the day. The men wore brown trousers and different color tunic with rope wrapped around them to hold their tools. Some men wore straw or felt hats as well to keep the bright sunlight out of their eyes while they plowed or did other stuff on the fields. I smiled I was proud of the kingdom that my father was ruling until a small boy around 7 pulled on my cloak.

"Excuse me miss?" he pouted.

"Yes." I replied softly with a warm smile.

"Do you have any silver or food to spare?"

My smile quickly vanished and I became pale and my heart felt empty.

"Sorry for asking." The young boy apologized and turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey." I spoke and placed a hand on the young boys shoulder. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Sam." He smiled lightly.

"Well Sam…." I spoke sympathetically and getting down on my knees to look him directly in the eye. I have NEVER been on my knees before and it was not comfortable at all I felt so bad for the people who were forced to do it. "I don't have any money for food but don't worry I will get you food." I smiled kindly.

Sam gave me a loving thankful smile back and I guided him to the food court. I had the money to pay for everything just not right now which meant I had to steal it…. Well barrow I had every intention on paying them back.

Sam skipped up to the green apple stand and picked the biggest one he could find, he even picked one out for me awe so thoughtful of him. He also grabbed 2 carrots a small loaf of dark bread and a tiny slab of pork. I chuckled.

"Is that all." I asked

He took one more glance around and nodded. "Yep."

"Come on." I said holding my arm out to wrap around his tiny figure. I tussled his brown and looked at his big brown eyes and melted.

"HEY YOU STOP!" Someone shouted.

"RUN!" Sam screamed.

"GO SAM RUN!" I yelled as the fat merchant grabbed my wrist tightly. "OW!" I whimpered.

"Your gonna pay for that." He sadistically grinned.

_**Jerry's POV**_

"Excuse me sir." I asked tapping a man shoulder.

He turned around and faced me "Yea?" he replied

As if on cue Eddie snuck up to he table and snatched 3 loafs of white bread some cheese 3 bags of mix fruits that contained apples watermelon oranges peaches and pears. All the while I chatted with the merchant.

"Um how's the wife?"" I guessed.

He grinned "HAHA she's doing much better." He informed me.

"I forgot what she had." I lied.

"Doc said it was a bad fever." Enlightened me

"Right." I smiled

"There's just one problem though." He stated.

"What." I asked

"The man pulled out a dagger. "I never had a wife." The man glared at me.

"RUN!" I shouted and before the man could hit me with his dagger Eddie and I took off down the alley way next to the main road.

"JERRY!" I heard Milton call out my name Eddie and I froze not sure what to do any more.


	4. ENCOUNTERS

YOU GUYS HAVE INSPIRED ME TO TYPE A LOT TODAY THANK YOU KEEP REVIEING AND ILL KEEP TYPEING LOL. HERE'S CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

CHAPTER 4: ENCOUNTERS

_**Jacks POV**_

I'm glancing at my surroundings while I trudge down the cobble stone lane when I heard a man yell

"HEY YOU STOP!"

Followed by a boy scream "RUN!" he sounded maybe 7 or 8. He was young so I had to help him.

The a girl hollered "GO SAM RUN!" she sounded young to but older then the boy.

I looked to my left and quickly dodged a kid with brown hair running while carrying a arm full of food.

I took a guess that he was the boy I heard. "SAM!" bellowed.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Its okay I'm not gonna hurt you or turn you in…. I steal from him all the time." I smirked. "Just not that amount all at ounce… your brave kid you got some balls.

He smiled then pointed to the girl who had been captured. "Please help my friend you need to save her." He begged.

"Your gonna pay for that." I over heard the merchant say off in the distance, tying the crying girl to his stand.

"Okay Sam see that cottage over there?" I asked, Sam nodded. "That's my house I'm gonna rescue your friend I want you to meet us there. I reassured him. He told me he understood and took off running towards my cottage.

I quickly approached the merchant. "HEY LET HER GO!" I ordered.

He just looked at me and spat on my shoe.

"JUST LET HER GO." I growled through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to about peasant." He said then shoved me.

What you guys don't know about me is shoving I'm not a fan of shoving.

I smiled walked up to him and gave him a nice hard uppercut to the jaw then a jab punch to the gut followed by a knee strike to his left knee cap. I hopped up onto his cart when he as pulling out his sword. He swung his sword and attempted to chop my head off but I ducked just in the nice of time and he only got a tiny piece of my shaggy hair. He swung again but this time I jumped up to avoid his deadly blow. He was now frustrated so he charged right at me . Unable to go up or down I did a front flip over his back and landed a extremely hurtful kick to the back of the same knee I had hit only moments ago. He crumbled to the ground. I raised my foot and brought it down full force wanting to kill him right then and there but that is not who I am so I stopped just centimeters from his face.

"I spared your life now spare hers." I demanded.

"O-Okay you want the food take it and feel free to take whatever you want anytime just don't kill me please. He pleaded.

I raised my foot and went to untie the lady from the post. Lost my breath looking at her she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on, with her long blonde hair and brown eyes she was like a angel sent from heaven and this guy wanted to hurt her maybe even kill her.

"You okay. I questioned when I found my voice.

"Where's Sam?" she responded

"He's safe don't worry… now are you ok?" I asked again.

This time she only nodded.

"Okay good now stay still I'm gonna get you out of here." I said as I started working on uniting the rope.

"Thanks " she smiled which made her ever more radiant then the sun itself.

"No problem." I smiled back "I'm Jack…Jack Brewer." I added when she was free.

_**Kim's /Olivia's POV**___

I had to think of something quick give him a fake name. "Nice to meet you Jack ." I stalled as names went through my mind "I'm …." I blurted out the name that was on my mind at that moment. "Olivia Holt." Yea that sounds good enough.

"Pleasures all mine. Jack grasped my hand and kissed the top. It was so light and feathery it tickled and tingled all at the same time.

My heart stopped when I looked him over he had brown shaggy hair and matching rich chocolate brown eyes he stood roughly 5"9

"Where's Sam." I asked again snapping out of my daydream.

"At my house want to go there." Jack questioned I just nodded."Come on I'll lead the way." Jack smirked a half smile and I got lost in my thoughts again."Olivia you coming." I heard Jack call out a couple of feet in front of me. I quickly nod and shuffled my feet following Jack as we made our way to his living quarters.

_**Jack's POV**_

As we strolled down the pavement we ran into Eddie Milton Julie and Jerry.

"Hi JA….." Julie froze looking at Olivia.

"Right sorry… guys this is Olivia Holt." I introduced her to them

Olivia just shyly waved at them never taking her eyes off Julie.

"Yo…. what it do girl." Jerry flirted trying to sound sexy.

"What does what do?" she responded

Milton Eddie and I all burst out laughing

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Julie spat slapping Jerry in the back of the head.

"Ow Milton control your woman." Jerry pouted clearly upset.

Milton just continued to laugh harder.

"Any way." I said after I stopped laughing. "Were going back to my place you guys want to come.?"

"I'll be there soon first I want some private girl time with KI- I mean Olivia sorry Hun I'm bad with names." Julie just shrugged like it was no big deal that she got Olivia's name wrong.

"Okay." I'll have some girl time with you Julie." Olivia smiled.

"How did you know her name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh she's my S….." Olivia started to speak but Julie interrupted her.

"I'm her sister I know we look nothing alike." Julie answered

"But dear you told me you were a only child.

Realizing the mistake Olivia made she answered Milton's question smoothly she's my step sister her dad married my mom." Olivia spoke.

"Well Jack Eddie Jerry Milton baby we're leaving now I'll meet you back at jack's house in a little bit okay love you." Julie said and took off running with Olivia.

"TAKE CARE OF SAM." Olivia yelled over her shoulder at me.

"I WILL I PROMISE I GIVE YOU MY WORD." I shouted back

We watched the girls till they were out of sight then us four guys made our way back to my house where I hopped Sam was still waiting for me and Olivia.


End file.
